Reign
by haydensdoll
Summary: After the tragic murder of Queen Elizabeth, ruler of England and Ireland, she leaves a secret will for her son, Jacob to take her place. Jacob unleashes his dark power over the kingdom his mother called home and destroys anyone who gets in his way; including the Salem Sisters. A group of witches who have been banashed. What will happen when his power meets the Sisters?


**Title:** _ **Reign  
**_ **Setting:** _ **1400s England/Ireland  
**_ **Main Character(s): _Hayden Christensen as Jacob  
Julie Andrews as Queen Elizabeth  
Carrie Fisher as Sophia  
Jeremy Irons as Floyd  
Gabriel Byrne as Father Joseph  
_** **(more characters will be added later in story)  
** **Rating:** _ **M/MA  
**_ **Warnings:** _ **Graphic/Detailed violence and  
**_ _ **other explicit nature of any kind, rape, alcohol,  
**_ _ **sexual, physical, and psychological abuse,  
slavery content, homicide, and suicide.**_

 _ **October 20th, 1430**_

 _ **London, England**_

 ** _It was a cold and rainy night in the populous city of London. Autumn has been settling in for the past few weeks ever since Summer ended in September, the seasons have been coming a tad bit late every year. It actually not a problem to most people, but as for the witches living around Great Britain, it_** ** _was_** ** _a major problem. Old Queen Elizabeth had banished them from the surrounding area of her Kingdom about four decades ago and swore that if they ever set a foot in the area, she would have their heads set on a stick. Of course, that didn't stop the witches from hexing and messing around. Secretly sending innocent, unsuspecting children with their gifts to citizens and to the guards. Most were little pranks, some were acts of murder. The community of witches known as Salem Sisters as how the birthplace of Witchcraft was in a small town Salem, which was about a few hundred miles from London. But aside from the magical birthplace of this evil undoing, let's get to the real reason why this date is crucially important. Tonight was the fall of the Queen. The night the despised old hag would die. And fortunately, she ultimately did. No one knows for sure how she died, but some speculate it was the Salem Daughters. The Queen's son, Prince Jacob had called the town in for an important announcement. Thousands upon thousands were standing outside in the enormous courtyard in front of the balcony where the Queen and her son would stand; where the new Queen or King would stand and reign. Jacob stood, his hands placed on top of the white balcony railing. He peered out in anger, sadness, and confusion. He is said to be just as cruel as his own Mother._**

 **"** Tonight. I have come forth to you, my people, a dire news to be shared with all of you! **"** Jacob yelled into the cold night, you could hear the anger in his voice. **"** My mother, _your_ rightful Queen, has died this late evening! I suspect it was not accidental, or natural causes of death. But it was simply _murder_! **"** he spat out the last word with such venom, some of the citizens below flinched back an inch. Everyone now stood quietly. The night was dead cold and as silent as it's ever been. Jacob eyed the large crowd, scanning every single one of them as if trying to find who did it. **"** There will be a _reward_. **"** Jacob hid a small smirk but soon regained his seriousness. **"** Whoever finds me the filth who killed _our_ Queen will be rewarded 8,000 shillings! **"** Jacob could now hear small chattering from his people. **"** Tomorrow will be her memorial. It is _mandatory_ to attend this. I will see you all.. _tomorrow_. **"** Jacob skid on his heel, turning and his guards immediately saluted him. Jacob strode back down the long maze of halls in his castle, outside his people began to retreat to their homes. He had one his lawyers inspect his mother's will; Jacob sat in his chair, next to his bed as his lawyer, Floyd began to read the part where she mentions her son in her will out to him.

 _"And as for my loving son, Jacob, will take the_ throne _after death. With no father or a King by my side; Jacob would be the only choice. I will pass not only my reign to him but my inheritance. Everything in this castle, England and Ireland will belong to him. He will fulfill his duties as King. As General of the Great Army, as King of England and Ireland; hopefully, other countries to come, and as my son. He will be the greatest ruler as my father, his grandfather before me and him. Please go to the vault under the dungeon in an underground tunnel, north of the Hell's Fire Club entrance and there you will find it. All of my riches are hidden. Behind our portrait in the throne room is where the code is. Once the vault is open, destroy the code and reign over our Kingdom._ _ **"**_

Jacob sat as he listened to the entire will. Once Floyd was finished he rolled up the scroll, tightened it up neatly before placing it inside his suit bag. Floyd looked at his client. **"** Sir? Are you alright? **"** Floyd asked cautiously. Jacob looked up at Floyd, now standing. Jacob towered over Floyd's five-foot-eight-inch figure, Jacob was six foot one inch, a good difference in height to almost everyone he met, except his men. His soldiers had to be almost the same height as him to assist in battle. Floyd looked up at Jacob and waited for a response. **"** Go rest, Floyd. I'll take care of this myself for the time being. If I need your help, I shall call you. **"** Floyd nodded and gently smiled before taking off, walking out of Jacob's bedroom and soon catching a ride home from one of Jacob's personal carriages. Jacob looked around slowly, his hands on his hips before sighing and marching out to the morgue on the other side of the closed off area beside the castle. Jacob knocked on the door before entering. Sophia, the royal morgue caretaker, who looked to be around sixty-four years of age. Younger than his mother who happened to be seventy. The Queen had Jacob when she was forty-eight years old, his father being fifty-five at the time before the Queen executed him soon after Jacob's birth for adultery.

Jacob kindly smiled at Sophia before giving her a small hug. He has known her ever since he was an infant, Sophia occasionally being his personal nanny, both have a very strong bond. **"** Came to visit your mother, I suppose? **"** Sophia smirked as she was washing the Queen's body down for her memorial the next morning. Jacob softly chuckled, **"** No, well..maybe, but I came to tell you that..I'm willing to give you a thousand shillings after all that you've done for the past thirty years. **"** Jacob peered up, his blue hues twinkling in the dim light of the crackling fire at illuminated the room. Sophia paused to look at him, she was in somewhat shock. The Queen would pay her a fair amount, eighty shillings a day. Sophia lightly scoffed and shook her head before attending to the deceased Queen. **"** Jacob, I apologize but I cannot accept that offer, that is _your_ money! I just can't- **" "** Sophia. You have been my nanny, my caretaker, my friend ever since I was an infant. Even while my mom was pregnant with me. You deserve it! I love you very much. You are much like family to us. Please, accept my offer. I'm sure your husband would need it, after all, you did tell me he is ill. That should be more than enough to buy yourself more clothing, food and to pay the medical expenses. **"** Jacob pushed. Sophia continued to wash down the Queen before looking up at him once more, putting down the wet rag. **"** Alright. Fine, fine. I _will take it_. **"** Sophia sang softly and smiled at Jacob. He smiled as well before leaning down over her small frame and kissing her head. **"** Thank you so much, dear. **"** The male spun around to leave Sophia to her duties and began to make his way up to his castle.

Once back in his bedroom, Jacob disrobed and sat on his bed in his underwear. He had his collection of small to medium daggers lined up next to him, and a target on the other side of his bedroom. His muscular figure glistened from the small beads of sweat that would roll down from his chest and back. He ran his fingers through his honey brown curled up hair. He reached over and took a long gulp from his wine glass full of the best-imported wine from Italy. He set down his cup onto one of his smaller tables and gripped one of the small daggers in his hand. He flipped it up a few times before throwing it hard, in anger, to the target and it hit right in the bullseye. The head. The target was designed as a full grown person. Personally carved from wood by the best. Jacob grabbed the wine cup and chugged down the leftover wine before throwing the cup to the door, growling. The angered male gripped another dagger after another and threw them one after one, growling and yelling into the night.

Later on in the morning, Jacob got dressed in his black attire for his mother's memorial service. He sat on his bed, tying up the laces of his black boots. Once he was done, Jacob stood and walked over to his mirror next to his window. He stared at himself for a bit, examining himself. He looked at his blue eyes, his plump perfect lips, his nose, his cheeks, his fair skin. Especially his skin running down the side of his right eye. Jacob tried not to think of how he got his scar. The memories will only get him angry as he has a very short temper. He had to stay calm as after all it is his mother's memorial. Jacob was snapped away from his thoughts as he heard a little knock on his door frame. It was Sophia. **"** It's time, you Majesty. **"** she smiled and began to walk down the hall. Jacob lightly smiled and also began to make his way down the long hallway and down the flight of stairs, Sophia going on the left flight and Jacob going onto his right. Both stopped at the doors. The prince, soon to be king took a deep breath of reassurance and nodded; the two guards opening the front doors.

Jacob saw a two massive lines of royal horses and their men, along with an extra carriage that was carrying a royal priest from the Anglican Church of England. His horse was right behind the casket of his mothers'. Her casket was neatly covered with their kingdom's flag, all the men on their horses were wearing white attire, as for Jacob, black with his crown. Jacob began to make his way down the castle's front steps as soldiers saluted him on his way down. Thousands of the citizens and peasants stood watch in silence. A marching band was lined up on the sides of the royal men with their horses. The band wore a similar white attire. Jacob gripped the saddle on his horse and climbed up with ease. Once everyone was in position, the line began to move as the main drummer boy started up the music along with the rest of the royal marching band. The horses began to move, the open carriage carrying the deceased ruler of Great Britain, and the future King of England and Ireland. As the Queen's casket began to pass by all the people, each of them bowed their heads in respect; even some children bowed their heads. Occasionally he saw some members of other royal families. Dukes and duchesses from neighboring small countries who were in town for the weekend, they too bowed their heads.

Jacob kept his eyes straight the entire ride from London to a city about 5 hours away for her burial. That is where all the royals are buried. Thousands of people lined up the road to her burial until it had to be closed off, to keep it private. The cold breeze blew by in calm state as they road. Finally coming to their destination, Jacob was accompanied by the priest, Father Joseph, who would commence the ceremony once her casket was positioned before burying it. Father Joseph soon began the ceremony, blessing Jacob, and his mother's casket. The father slipped out his blessed aspergillium and continued to pray as he sprinkled holy water on Jacob's body, and on his mother's casket and grave. There was a large gravestone already planted, along with the statue of a guardian angel.

 **'** _Queen Elizabeth of England and Ireland  
3rd of April, 1360 - 20th October, 1430  
God save the Queen **'  
**_ ✙ _ **  
**_

Once the priest was finished, Jacob nodded to the guards to lower her casket into the white stone burial, soon closing it with a massive ton cap that took about 6 of the men to pick and close. After she was fully shut and sealed, Father Joseph closed his prayer and signaled the cross over his chest with his hand, so did Jacob. **"** Amen. **"** both men said out loud. The priest and the men made their way back to the carriages, waiting for Jacob. Father Joseph and the marching band got into the carriage that was at the very end. Jacob stood there, his eyes shut and head bowed down. He looked bothered. **"** I will be King.. _I_ will rule this kingdom. **"** Jacob slowly opened his eyes.

 **"** _I will bring this kingdom to it's knees! And I will be a God!_ **"**


End file.
